Waiting
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: I wish I could sum it up, but then that would basically be telling you the entire story. Truthfully, it's hard to sum without giving away the entire story, so you'll just have to read it to find out what it's about. Yaoi, AxY Not Anzu! My tenth story!


I got the inspiration for this while I was making my latest AMV.

It's kind of sad, and may contain some spoilers, but it's they're not bad. I got the idea for this last night while I was working on my video, and while I didn't want to stop working on that, this wouldn't leave me alone. So I wrote it today. There's a picture that goes perfect with this and you can find it at: Hyper Text t p double dots / / s966 DOT photobucket DOT com / albums /ae143 /MsAnime Freak16 / ?action =view & current = 22 DOT jpg

(without the spaces, extra words and change DOT to . For example, turn the Hyper Text into ht and go from there.)

I hope you like this and please feel free to tell me you cried, because I cried while writing it! Enjoy, and as usual I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

Waiting

Yugi fell to his knees as the tears fell freely down his face. He stared unseeing at the floor of the tomb. He had won. He had defeated the only person whom he had ever loved with all of his heart. The one person he could act selfish around, and not have to worry.

"What have I done?" he whispered. The tears fell more rapidly as he heard the footsteps of the man he had come to love move closer to him.

"Yugi… don't cry…" Atem said as he bent down and rested a hand on the smaller one's shoulder, "It was meant to be."

"But I don't want you to go!" Yugi cried as he launched himself into his older look-a-like's arms.

His friends stared at the two, bewildered by Yugi's sudden movements. Atem merely smiled and wrapped his arms around the one that had captured his own heart long ago. He too did not want to leave, but he knew he had to.

"Shhh… it's alright, little one," he whispered soothingly. He hugged Yugi close as he threaded one hand through his hair, the other one drawing unseen shapes along the now shivering back of the boy within his grasp.

Yugi continued to sob. He hated everything. He hated fate for tearing them apart, the Ishtar's for coming and telling them where they could find Atem's memories, he hated himself for winning, but most of all he hated the Millennium Puzzle. He hated the fact that it had ever been created. If it hadn't he never would have met Atem, and he would never have to deal with the pain that he was currently feeling at the thought of losing the only one who completed him in every way, "I hate this."

"I know, hikari, but it has to be," Atem whispered, his breath ghosting over Yugi's ear, causing him to shudder, "I don't belong here. I never have, you know that. I belong in the afterlife, you belong here."

"But I love you!" Yugi blurted out.

Joey and Tristan both gasped and stared at their little spiky haired friend. Tea shook her head at them and shared a knowing look with Solomon. It hadn't been that hard to tell that Yugi had fallen in love with his yami. He would constantly stare off into space, or would blush whenever Atem was near him. Yes, he had most definitely fallen for the older boy.

Atem froze for a moment as the words sunk in. With a choked laugh, he pulled Yugi closer to him and buried his face into his hair. Tears of his own started to course down his cheeks. Yugi felt the wetness on his neck and pulled back to look into the blood red eyes that he had come to adore so much.

"Yami?"

Atem shook his head to signal that nothing was wrong. He rested his forehead against Yugi's and whispered, "Do you mean that?"

"Yes. I mean it with all of my heart," Yugi murmured as he cupped Atem's face.

Atem leaned into the touch, "Oh, Yugi, I love you too."

Yugi's breath caught in his throat. After a moment, he broke out into a huge smile and started to half laugh half cry. Atem gave a small smile of his own as he leaned down and started to kiss away the tears on Yugi's face.

"I can't stay," Atem whispered through his tears.

"I know," Yugi nodded.

The two stood up, but kept their arms around each other. Yugi buried his face into Atem's chest and tried to quiet his sobs. Yugi was determined to memorize how it felt to be in Atem's arms, what he smelled like, what he looked like, and the sound of his voice. He wanted to remember everything, no matter how small it seemed. He wanted to remember how Atem's eyes sparkled when they were dueling. How they were a mix of crimson and gold, seemingly fit for the king that he was. He wanted to remember the quirky way his hair always disobeyed his attempts to keep it under control. A smile crept on his face, unseen by anyone, as he remembered how the Pharaoh was always complaining about his hair whenever they were alone. The smile turned sad as he thought more about the man he had fallen in love with. He always wanted to remember his voice. How he had fallen in love with that voice that was so powerful and commanding when it wanted to be, but soft and warm at the same time. He screwed his eyes shut as another wave of sadness hit him and threatened to overwhelm him. He tightened his grip on Atem and continued to sob.

Atem felt Yugi tighten his grip and he responded by hugging him tighter as well. He too wanted to remember everything about his young hikari. He wanted to remember the sweet amethyst eyes that were always filled with laughter. The eyes that had little silver specks in them that reminded him of the moon. He wanted to remember how Yugi seemed to fit in his arms so perfectly, almost as if they were made as one and then pulled apart. He wanted to remember how it felt to run his hands through his hair that felt like down feathers. He wanted to remember the soft vanilla raspberry scent that was uniquely Yugi's. And the voice. That voice that sounded like a hundred angels. The voice, that when laughing, could always send shivers down his spine. He buried his face in Yugi's hair and muttered sweet nothings in an attempt to calm him down. After a few minutes Yugi's sobs became soft hiccups.

"Atem?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Can I… Will you… will you kiss me?" he asked quietly.

Atem pulled back and placed a finger under Yugi's chin and lifted his face up to his. He smiled down at him, "Gladly."

Atem leaned down and gently sealed their lips together. Their lips brushed softly together in such tenderness that it brought tears to Yugi's eyes. He felt Atem nip at his lower lip and he opened his mouth hesitantly. Hands wound in each other's hair as their tongues met in a loving dance. They tasted, touched and moaned into each other's mouths. Both committed to memory the exact tastes they were experiencing. To Yugi, Atem tasted like chocolate and mint. He smiled into the kiss as he thought how unpredictably predictable that was. He expected him to taste something like exotic spices, but just as he expected, that's not what he tasted. Atem felt the smile and he also smiled. Yugi tasted like wild strawberries, freshly picked pomegranates and sun ripened oranges. He felt drunk on the taste that was so unique to Yugi that only he had to have that combination. He reluctantly broke the kiss as the need for air grew too great.

"I'll never forget you," Yugi whispered after a moment.

"Nor I you, little one," Atem said as he pulled away from Yugi.

He began to walk backwards towards the door to the afterlife. He stared into amethyst eyes that shimmered with tears. He fought the urge to just forget the afterlife and to stay with the one who held his heart. Yugi wrapped his arms around himself and furiously blinked his tears away.

"I'll never forget you," he said.

"I'll wait for you," Atem replied.

"Always,"

"And forever," Atem murmured.

With one last look, Atem turned around and announced his name to the door. With a giant groan, the two stone doors slid open and Atem walked forward. Yugi recognized dimly that his friends were all saying goodbye, but he tuned them out. He kept his eyes on Atem's back and gave a half sob/laugh when Atem gave them a thumbs up before the doors closed behind him. Even as he was leaving, he still managed to get Yugi to smile.

_78 years later_

An old man with way too many wrinkles and graying blonde hair stepped off the elevator. He hated coming to hospitals. They always seemed too stuffy and it made you feel like you had to be careful around everything. He walked down the pristinely white hallway and around the nurse's station. He nodded to the head nurse as he made his way over to room 17. She waved and smiled at him. He paused outside the door and studied the name on it for a moment.

Yugi Motou.

With a sigh, he opened the door and entered the dimly lit room. A figure sat up in the only bed in the room. The man in the room appeared to be very young, but in reality he was 95. His once tri-colored hair had become grey, and was finally giving into to gravity, as it now drooped downwards slightly. The amethyst eyes that had always seemed to be so vibrant in color had dulled to a light purple. Wrinkles spider webbed their way across the man's face and body. A large puzzle lay almost completed in front of him.

"Even at 95, you still manage to find a game somewhere," the blond haired man said.

"Joey," Yugi replied in a voice that was raspy with age.

"Hey Yug," Joey said fondly, his own voice sounding just as old.

"The nurse gave it to me. I was bored, so she dug this out of the game room and brought it for me," Yugi said as he picked up a piece with an unsteady hand, "I'm almost finished with it."

"How are you feeling?" Joey asked as he gently sat down in a chair next to Yugi's bed. His body wasn't as strong as it used to be.

"Better. I can breathe better today," Yugi said as he fit another piece of the puzzle together.

"That's good," Joey replied.

"How's Seto?" Yugi asked.

"Still worrying over Mokuba, and spoiling his nephew's," Joey replied.

"I still think it's funny that you both got together and then your siblings got together," Yugi laughed quietly.

"Yeah, well, Serenity and Mokuba go good together, and as long as she's happy, then I'm happy," Joey said with a fond smile.

"You've always been that way," Yugi said.

"Always will be," Joey replied.

The two were quiet for a while, just enjoying the other's presence. Joey watched as Yugi fit a few more pieces of the puzzle together. He was almost done. There were only a few pieces left to put together.

"I'm ready," Yugi said quietly.

"Ready?" Joey asked as he turned his gaze up to look into Yugi's eyes.

Yugi had leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes, "I'm ready to see him again."

"Oh, Yug…" Joey replied as he leaned forward and took one of Yugi's hands in his.

"Joey, I'm tired. I've lived 95 years. I'm ready to go to him now," Yugi interrupted as he opened his eyes and looked straight into Joey's, "I'm so tired, Joey."

Joey nodded, "If that's what you want."

"It is. I've lived long enough without him. I've lived a good life. It's time," Yugi replied.

"Alright, Yug," Joey said sadly.

"Don't be sad, Joey. We'll see each other again," Yugi said softly as he patted Joey's hand, "I've left everything to you and Seto. Make sure he takes good care of the shop."

"I will, Yugi. He'll enjoy running the shop. He was complaining that he had nothing to do," Joey said with a smile.

"Good. Thank you, Joey," Yugi said.

"No problem, Yug," Joey said as he stood up. He leaned over and gave Yugi a tight hug, "I'll let you rest."

"Alright,"

"See ya tomorrow, Yugi," Joey said as he pulled away.

Yugi smiled up at him, "See ya, Joey."

Joey turned and opened the door. He looked over his shoulder one last time and walked out. He walked down the hallway and into the elevator. Only then did he let the tears that were threatening to spill course down his cheeks.

Yugi sighed and fitted together the remaining pieces of the puzzle. He gazed down fondly at the picture. It was of a sunrise over the Pyramids of Giza. He turned his gaze to the window and watched the sun fall slowly down below the horizon.

"Now that's ironic. He left when the sun was coming up and I'm leaving when the sun is falling. Hikari and Yami," he whispered to no one.

He smiled fondly and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. Just as the last of the sun fell down below the horizon, Yugi Motou took his last breath.

Bright light filtered through the closed eyelids of a young boy. They opened slowly to reveal pure amethyst eyes with silver flecks that were as sharp as they were when the boy was 17. He sat up slowly and noticed that he was lying in a garden. His gaze turned to himself and he noticed that he wasn't wrinkled anymore.

"I'm young again," he whispered, his voice sounding as clear as a bell.

He held up an arm that seemed to glow with its own light. That was when he noticed what he was wearing. He had soft, leather slipper type shoes on, and silver ankle bracelets circled his ankles. He wore a kilt that was a cream color and had a vibrant green scarf attached to it. A picture of a falcon was etched in gold on the scarf. He wore no shirt, but a silver chocker adorned his neck. He reached a flawless hand up and felt the crown that sat neatly on his head. He was tracing the Eye of Thoth that was etched into the metal when a tan, calloused hand appeared in front of him. He immediately looked up and into amused crimson eyes. A giant smile broke out onto his face as the figure in front of him spoke.

"Welcome Home, Yugi."

* * *

*Sniffles* Isn't that just beautiful?

Please review for me!

Jaa!


End file.
